


【果珍】大梦

by Eatnenhisa



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatnenhisa/pseuds/Eatnenhisa





	【果珍】大梦

1  
田柾国安静地躺在床上，湿润的鼻息随着呼吸机一起一落，像涨潮的海水。

他刚从睡梦中醒过来，又不那么确信。他每天都要做很多很多梦，不做梦的时候就在痛。

田柾国费力地转动眼珠，发现床边竟然围了许多人。他心里腾起一片徒劳的快乐。他多么喜欢热闹啊，要是他们不哭就更好了。

窗外正在下雪，但田柾国确切又生动地听到了阵阵蝉鸣。

他想，原来梦还没有完。

 

2  
田柾国又开始痛，他实在是太痛了，不得不用打量身边这些人来排解。

站在他最左边的女人是他的前妻。田柾国三十五岁从娱乐圈隐退，谈过几次恋爱，相过几次亲，最后和母亲介绍的一位中学老师结婚了。他们生了两个孩子，并于田柾国四十五岁生日时和平分手。

田柾国望向她肿胀的眼睛。对，就是这双眼睛。他们在民政局门口一人握着一本离婚证的时候，前妻用这双眼睛望向他，笑着说“生日快乐”。有关于她的每一刻都疏离平淡，只有这双眼睛曾鲜活地向他涌来。

扶着前妻肩膀的男人是他儿子。就在首尔上班，这几年时常带着妻女到疗养院看望田柾国，陪他聊天。说得最多的还是自己的家庭，田柾国听不了很久就开始犯困，于是男人会帮他掖好被子，在他睡着后离去。

哭得泣不成声的女人是他小女儿。她女儿是个坚定的独身主义者，没结婚，家里动物养了一大堆。田柾国不太管她，反倒是前妻劝得比较多。在田柾国病情还没加重之前，她曾抱来一只猫送给他说是作伴，还让他取个顺口的名字。

田柾国给它取的名字是“珍珍”。

右边站着的是他的老友们，娱乐圈的人际后来都淡了，今天来的是关系最好的两个，还有两个是原来摄影工作室的同事。

田柾国呼出一口气，一圈看下来他又困了。

终于可以不痛了。

 

3  
在四十五岁之前田柾国还觉得世界上没有自己做不到的事，他骨子里就是骄傲的。他做偶像时登上过顶峰，后来退出娱乐圈也一路顺风顺水。他有家庭，有儿女，眼前的局势怎么看都无限光明。

可渐渐的他也开始明白，他不可能永远待在神坛上，一路走下来的过程中他已经沾染了那么多烟火气。他的婚姻会有裂痕会有隔阂，他的工作会有不顺心，他的小孩到了年龄会变得叛逆，他不断地错过一些重要的人。

他在用一生来长大。

当然也会有快乐的事，他的后半生活得喜忧参半，他已经懂得去珍惜那些快乐，而在不快乐的时候他就开始回忆他的前半生，那些在舞台上熠熠生辉的时光，和他眼睛里藏匿的那个爱人。

田柾国舒展开眉头，他必须要去见他的爱人。

 

4  
田柾国来到一团雾气中，可他并不觉得害怕，心里反倒沉甸甸的很欢喜。他试着走了一段，雾气渐渐变得稀薄了，随后脚下延伸出一条大道，又宽又阔直直地指引着他向前。

再往前走，道路两边出现了建筑物，清晨的太阳正挂在天边。田柾国往右边的别墅掠过一眼，他的前妻正把窗户推开，又回头帮满嘴牙膏的他系上领带，他们的孩子在餐桌前晃荡着双腿等待早餐。

但田柾国没有停下脚步，他继续往前走，道路两边又出现了写字楼，田柾国的摄影工作室就开在某一栋的顶层。三十来岁的男人穿着西服，风华正茂。正午他拐到楼底下的咖啡厅点了一份甜品，对服务员笑着说“谢谢”。

天空中唯一的炙热开始西斜，太阳沉浸在自己浓厚的血液中，在天边烧成一场盛大的赞歌。田柾国下意识看了看自己的双手，它们不再干枯，而是裹挟着喷薄的年轻和力量。他突然笑着往前奔去，任凭晚风吹起他的额发、鼓起他的衬衫。

他不管不顾地往前跑，跑过总是充斥着汗水的练舞室，跑过拥挤混乱的机场，最后跑进了一大片挥舞着的霓虹里。

这是他们团队最后一场演唱会，那天他崩溃得丢了半条命，日后想起来依旧痛彻心扉。但田柾国现在只想做一件事。

他看见台上的成员们都在为他呐喊着“柾国快跑啊”，底下坐着的粉丝们也在尖叫着“柾国快跑啊”，他全身的血液都集中起来想要冲过一个关卡。

在舞台的尽头，有个人正从日落中走出来。那个人的黑发乖顺地贴着后颈，皮肤很白人很高。

田柾国一刻不停地向他跑过去，叫出对方的名字:金硕珍！”

金硕珍扭头看他，好像因为他没叫自己“哥”而不满地撅起嘴唇。

田柾国满脸都是泪，他冲过去紧紧拥抱住金硕珍，想要将这个人嵌进骨头里，甚至为每一个疼出的裂纹而骄傲。

他泣不成声地说:“我爱你，我真的好爱你。”

先是太胆小，明知不该爱的人却不敢不去爱；后来也还是太胆小，明知该倾吐的爱意却不敢开口，直到时间的浪潮湿漉漉地将他们冲散。

他弯了一生的腰，撒了一辈子的谎。

 

5  
“阿珍，我跑到生命的尽头看了看。”

“我们果然白头偕老了。”


End file.
